


My Brother's Pet

by EDeacilys



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a bully to everyone beside Dipper, Chubby!Bill, Dipper is kinda naive, M/M, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overweight Bill Cipher, Possessive Behavior, dragon!bill, one side Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDeacilys/pseuds/EDeacilys
Summary: My Brother has a pet names Bill. Well, I said that but when you look at them it's more like the pet is the master and the master is the servant... plus, he's a tyran!
What's can I do??
I needs help!





	1. Prologue I guess..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Brother has a pet names Bill. Well, I said that but when you look at them it's more like the pet is the master and the master is the servant... plus, he's a tyran!
> 
> What's can I do??
> 
> I needs help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning, I didn't plan to write this... 
> 
> I only post a drawing of Bill on tumblr, joking and asking who want a story like this. Let's just say I didn't plan this will get this many respond...
> 
> But here he's it!
> 
> Enjoy!:D

 

My brother has a pet named Bill. I remember when Dipper brought him home. He was in poor state. I would also bring him home with me if I was the one who discover him so, of course, I supported my bro-bro when he asked to keep him. Our parents doesn't want but against ‘ the combo of the twin’s puppy eyes’ they can only accept it.

  
… Now, I really regretting it.

  
Because you see...that thing became very possessive of my brother. A little too extreme.

  
Also, he only want eat handmade food. Only my brother’s handmade. So when we want to go to a vacation with the family, we can't let him to a petsitter because he won't eat anything! And so my brother can't stop worrying about him. I can't remember how many times our vacations was cancelled because of him!

  
And he only shows affection toward my brother too. At the beginning, he won't be petted by anyone. He really look scared at first but I don't know how my brother did but he was able to convince his pet that he can trust him. And since then, he's always with him! He sleep with him, bathed with him and go to class with him! I don't know why the teachers have approved to keep him during the lessons!

  
But yet, that's not the true problem. The problem is that pet is a true tyrant!

  
I said that he's my brother’s pet but when you look at it, it's more like the pet is the master and the master is the servant!

  
Bill will always scared away anyone who try to approach Dipper, animals or humans. Especially with the ones I try to ship my brother with. He even breathed fire into the face of one of the girl! So I tried a different tactic with the phone. At first it's works until Dipper’s phones started to disappear. It took some time to figured out that Bill ate all of his phones ( long story short, that's how we discovered it, it's when only, ONLY one time, he ate the whole phone without crushing it and when we try to call we can hear the song and the vibration out of his stomach…).

  
But tonight it's the night!

  
This time, Bill can't stop love from happening! My brother will finally know what's this beautiful feeling is! Even if I must endure a whole night in the company of his pet!

  
“ Do not worry bro-bro! Just go! I know the beast!” I try to comfort him and at the same time make him walk away.

  
*whine*

  
Dipper look down at his pet who was glued to his leg. You clearly see the worries shinning in Dipper’s eyes.

  
“ But Mabel...I…”

  
I groaned internally. And I take a big breath.

  
“Bro-bro. Everything is going to be okay. You made enough food in the fridge and I know Bill as well as you do. I can guarantee it will be okay. It's only one night.”

  
Bill whines once again, trying to make Dipper stay. ARGH! Won't he shut up!?!

  
Dipper started to hesitate.

  
“Dipper. You can't live your whole life depending of your pet! It's won't be good for your health and for his! Now go!” I started to get angry and ashamed. I hate to play the health card. It's always works but I don't like to use it.

  
I catch Bill, put him away and I push my brother outside. “ You won't come home until you make a friend by yourself!” And I close the door. When Dipdop was finally gone, I let out a heavy sigh. But an icy chill runs through me. I turn slowly my head toward the source.

  
Bill looks at me with hatred and disgust. His usually golden scales look red. He clearly sees me as an enemy.

  
“ You can make me look bad as much as you want, you wouldn't spoil the night of his nights! You little fatty spoiled lizard!”

  
Oh! Maybe you didn't know what kind of animal Bill is, well, he's a dragon. Not like the big version like large as a five-story building, no no, Bill is as big as cat. Well as big as one who weighs 10 pounds or more.

  
“ And don't try to sneak away! I got my eye on you!”

  
The only answer he gave me was a big, wide grin, he sits down on the floor and stays. So I do. I will play his little game and we will see who is the one in commands!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I seriously need to go to the bathroom…

  
It's been one hour and half and neither of us have moved from our spot.

  
But if I move Bill will directly go outside, joining Dipper.

  
Bill smiles at me.

  
That bastard!

  
He perfectly knows that I can't stay still any longer, but he didn't budge! He blocked my way to the toilet like I block his way to the door, Did he plan this from the start?

  
Yeah, yeah… I heard your guys say ‘why don't you take him with you to the bathroom?’ Well, you see… even if Bill has a big belly that's will definitely bother anyone who has one like him, he still fast. It hurts to admit it but he's more faster than me… and simply he won't let me to grab him. He didn't bite me before because my brother was here but now we're alone he won't be all innocent and gentle.

  
Trying to restrain myself have starting to hurt. The reality started to be clear to me. I have only two options here:

  
I go to the toilet, still have my dignity but let's Bill go after my brother or  
I pee on myself, I lose my dignity and I will have to explain myself to Dipper who don't believe me because to him, Bill is an angel…

  
Stirring on the spot, I had to choose and time presses me. Finally, I stand up and run to the toilet, running past Bill.

  
When I exit the little girl’s room, the front door is open and Bill is not in sight …

  
Great… Now I have to chase him into the night before anything happens...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciate!
> 
> http://ed-myworlds.tumblr.com/tagged/bill-cipher


	2. Blue Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I didn't mean to take this much time to write this...sorry...but it's there now! Enjoy!
> 
> Hum... I wonder who is that blue boy~?

The first thing I try is to contact Dipper. And I was really surprised that he didn't respond my call. Normally, when I babysit his pet and I try to call him, he replies immediately but not this time and this, it's definitely bad news. So I ran to the party.  
And he wasn't here anymore. Oh no. No nonononononon!  
Where is he??? I ask the people around me and I don't like the information they gave me: Dipper ran away from that crazy girl Sandy!

How can I have forgotten?!

How can I have forgotten that's my brother is a true Magnet of problems??!

I am crazy to believe that my brother can go alone somewhere and make a friend just by simply saying it. Really…

I tried to call him on his phone again. The first five calls, nobody answered. And finally he answered, here is our conservation:

{ DIPPER!!! Are you alright?! Where are you?! Is it true that Sandy is after you?! }

[ Mabel please! Be more quiet! I don't want to be caught after running this long * _pant-pant_ * and yes she'll be here soon if you don't stop yelling. ]

{ Where are you? I'll pick you up!}

[ I'm near the park and the bank-

/ ~Di~pper, where are you~?/ even though I barely heard her, my body was tense and is ready to run. This girl’s seriously creepy.

-And I'm going in the direction of the Shack but still in town! Hope to see you soon!!] and he closed the call, his tone pressing me to rescue him quickly.

Of course, I get there as fast as I can. And, of course, I didn't see Dipdop anywhere. Even since we were little, Dipper has the gift of putting himself in somewhat "delicate" situations. Maybe it was in one of those that he encountered Bill? Who knows? Anyway I still hadn't found him. I search for him in the whole neighborhood, tried to call him but I have nothing.

Pouf.

No track.

A hollow was created in the center of my heart, fear weighs on my shoulder but what worries me most is that nothing came to my mind ...no ideas as to where to start. Start what? Oh, yeah, I have to find my brother. But WHERE THE HELL IS HE???!!!!! I hate situations like this. I can't do anything it makes me feel numb. You know, when you simply wait for the worst to come and then continue to live like nothing ever happened ? Well… I'm like this when things go out of my control, and more with someone I love. I hate myself for that. If only my brother doesn't lik-

Something yellow caught my eyes. It's was too fast to see the form but I unconsciously know who it was and I followed him as fast as my legs can.

I almost lost sight of him several times but I managed to follow him at all costs. After all...he's the only lead I have.

When he stops, I almost tripped on him and fall face first in the dirt. The yellow dragon glares at me, annoyed. I have a nasty reply for him but he makes a sign to shut up and points in front of us with his little black claw. I follow the direction.

Dipdop is asleep and a woman is trying to fit him in her car trunk.

…

Um…what am I supposed to do????? _Stop her_ answers my mind. it's the good answer, right? I was going to step in when someone else does it.

It's was a boy. A pretty slender one with blue hairs(detail that perturbed me a lot) which hides one of his eyes but the other one is a beautiful shade of amber, almost yellow. He wore a white shirt with a black bow tie and over a knitted blue pullover and black jeans with black dress shoes. He also had a mini black top hat on his head. Yes, his style is a little weird but it fit him surprisingly well.

“ Not him…” it was merely whispered but it's was really close to me. I try to see the source but beside Bill, nobody was here and it definitely can't be Bill because he can't speak. Well to my knowledge. And fortunately! He's already like a tyrant without saying a word! I can't imagine how life will be if he can speak!

Anyway, this guy had prevented the crazy girl from closing her trunk. The girl is taken aback but her anger quickly comes and makes her growl at the boy. “ WHAT?! GET LOST!”

And did he..? Did he just flinch? He now had a wet eye which began to make a flow of tears.

Although my first impression of him was of someone brave, now I see him more as ... pitiful? I'm sorry but who decides to rescue someone else when you can be easily scared? Not very useful...

“W-w-what you're doing is not r-r-right…”

“EVERYTHING is right when it comes to LOVE! NOW GET LOST!” Oh no...he started to cry… but shakes his head, not given up.

“N-no…” it was a really pathetic reply and somewhat painful to watch it. Sandy didn't really like it and start to get more hysterical and started to beat him. With all the noises going on my brother finally woke up (probably thanks to all the other times he got kidnapped, his body started to get used to it ...) at first he was a little dizzy but gained more and more consciousness and to see what situation he's in and the situation the poor blue boy is and Dipper takes action. Which was to grab the woman's wrist and slap her across her face, sending her flying at last 3 meters. Sandy was instantly K. O. Dipdop turns to the blue haired boy who was as shocked as me ( because the heck?!? Since when my brother can send people fly by only a slap???) and asked him if he's alright.

“Hum….y-yeah I-I-I'm alright. T-Thank you…”

“Good…” Dipper sighed of relief than slapped the poor boy too but with less strength than before. “You shouldn't risk yourself for a stranger like me like that! Why did you do that?!” Blue Boy didn't answer too shocked by the slap and his sudden burst of anger. Dipper sighed again “ still….thank you for trying to rescue me…” a small blush is on his cheeks then he adds “ but you shouldn't put yourself in danger like that. Then byes and take care of yourself.” And so, my brother turns away and runs to god knows where.

“Well, that was interesting...right, Bill?” I turned toward him to simply see he isn't here anymore. “Bill! Where did you go ?!?” I whispered/yelled but no one answered me. I returned rapidly to my brother’s home without noticing that the blue boy had a red face with a small gentle smile on it.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Once arrived I discover Bill, shaking, in the arms of my brother as if something terrible has happened.

“Mabel! Are you alright?” Asks Dipper as soon as he sees me.

“Yeah! And you??? I was so worried about you!”

“Yeah...sorry about that…” he replies with a guilty look.

“He! It's okay, it's okay! But...what's wrong with him?” I pointed at Bill.

“Well…” he looks in the direction to the kitchen.

I go to the kitchen to see what's wrong.

One word: _Wow_

It looks like a burglar went through there … it's all upside down! Broken dishes,draws ripped and the contents scattered on the ground and the cupboards wide open. And the rest of his apartment is like that too. Surely, it almost seems that the person simply put everything upside down as if he didn't have much time but it did look like a burglar was here!

“What's happened here???” How? How did this could happen while we out for only a hour????

“Well, I don't know but nothing was stolen… maybe it's thank to Bill…”

_What..?_

Seeing my confusion he starts to explain his theory “When I got home, I heard Bills cry and he scratched at the door. And when I opened the door my apartment was like this but I found nobody. Maybe Bill drove them out?” He's then look at Bill “I mean you didn't bring him out with you, is it right?” The dragon nodded, still acting scared.

 _Whaaaaaaaaat!?!_ That's totally a lie!

“But...bro-bro…”

“It's alright! I will just avoid going out for a while.” _Nooooo!_ It's totally the opposite of what I wanted! “Hum...do you still want to sleep here or..?” Dipper looked at me, somewhat embarrassed but the real question that his eyes were asking was: _Could you help me to clean all this mess?_

I let out a heavy and defeated sigh. “Yes, I'll help you bro-bro…” I was tired but forced myself to smile. Dipper smiles back, grateful.

But as soon as he turns his back to me, letting Bill face me, the dragon smiled at me, evilly and smugly.

I deadpanned.

Wait. Wait-wait waitwaitwaitwaitWHAIT!

Don't tell me..! No. Nonononono! I mean, I know Bill is intelligent but this?!? That's impossible! It had to be a joke! How??? When???

  
As if he knew what was going on in my head, he started moving his mouth so I can read on his lips: _“A. M. A. T. E. U. R.”_ And smiles innocently, purring in my brother's arms.

“...........................”

  
**_DO. I. HATE. THIS. PET!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to Ab5ter, my beta-reader!
> 
> Comments and kudos is always great! Leave one <3


	3. A normal day...well, normally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day as a pet named Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: wants to finish a chapter from another story.
> 
> Fingers: finishs the chapter 3 of My Brother's Pet
> 
> Me:...okay, let's go with this one. 
> 
> Me:(post it)
> 
> THE END

I wake up by the noises of my stomach but I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to go up. Since I'm in this form, Hunger becomes a nuisance to me.

Certainly, when I was under my powerful and invulnerable original form I "ate" all the time. Because dreams aren't physical, they can't fills you up but can power up your magic and since it's the only things in the mindscape is “free”, you kinda take advantage.

But in physical form? I can't really see how you humans can support this but now I understand why humans are so concerned about this. It's **SO** annoying! Always here to remind you that you're mortal and you have to eat.

Oh yeah! Before I was also immortal but now? Look at me...in fact, no. don't look at me: I can't even present myself to my cry baby brother. Not like **THAT**. It's simply shameful…

My stomach made more noises, not interested for my laments. Tch! This organ is so selfish. I stretch my whole length (as best I can), climb down the bed that grind of relief and start to search for Pine Tree, my human, for making food.

For a human Pine Tree is actually a little more intelligent in accordance to other of his race and he's really useful. But he's also kind. Almost too much. I have to always be here if I didn't want others to abuse him. Since I met him it's always the same… he sees someone in troubles, he tries to help it, the people see they can manipulate him and try to take him for themselves. That's just a typical example but theres so many cases he was in I can't even pick one. I literally lost count of all the times my human was in trouble… here! Take the example of last night! He almost got kidnapped! It's actually making me wonder how he survived until we meet.

That's right. Pine Tree is intelligent, clever with his hands, kind and a good cooker (thanks to me, of course). But he's so troublesome. He's a high demand of maintenance for a human.

Normally I will have already left him if he didn't have “it”.

I found him in the living room of our small apartment, lying on the carpet in the blackness of the room, watching a projection of a starry sky and have some music coming out of his headphones. I forget to say that but he's also ... how do people say again? imaginative? Ah! right...he's creative.  
Although I don't understand how a projection of a piece of sky can help stimulate someone's creativity… I mean, a nightmare is more useful (and delicious) for this but heh, I may be /-was-/ a dream demon I don't forcefully know how much stupidity a human’s brain can have.

I approached him and tried to catch his attention. It's wasn't difficult since Pine Tree have learn to sense my presence whenever I enter the same room as him but he didn't budge, he's just look at me coming at him and wait for what I'm gonna do. I simply sit down near his head and whines.

He's simply smile at me. Huh...He's not going to move… then I'll do it on the other way.

I climb on his chest, his lungs let out some air under my weight despite them, and lie on him. I wait a moment for his breathing to become regular again, giving me the occasion to see his birthmark, another thing making him special, before whining again.

This time he moved but not the move I wanted: he started to caress me.

What ?! No! I want you to make food! Not to...caress...Urg. This is so unfair and so good and so relaxing.

He gently strokes my spine all the way down, ghostly like, with his big, elegant and strong hands and making me shiver with pleasure. With his other hand he scratches me behind my horn and cheek, making me purr.

How strange. How a simple contact, a caress can give me such a bliss?

I put my head into his hand, encouraging him to put more strength and he gladly does it. He close his eyes once again, relaxed and so do I, almost falling asleep.

If my stomach didn't growl, breaking this comfortable moment, that is.

Pine Tree looked at me with wide eyes before letting out a small chuckle.

How dare you to mock at me…!?

I pout at him, still glaring. It's not my fault if my stomach is noisy as hell!

Pine Tree pet me more, trying to plead his favor. I pout more and turn my head. If he wants me to pardon him so easily, he can always dream! It's not tomorrow the one who ca-Ah! A little more to left. Oh. Ooh yes...scratch under my chin with more force. Oooh right there! I start to purrs once again under his expert and delicate hands. I put my head on his torso, once again satisfied.

Except my stomach which cry again famine.

I look in his valid eye but this last look away on purpose.

OOOOH COME ON! Don't pretend you didn't feel it! I angrily pinch his cheek, carefully to not break his skin with my teeth. Pine Tree looked back at me again with a shine of playfulness in his eye.

Oh. That's it.

He wants to play. He wants me to actually force him to do it.

I sigh though my nose and get up. Where is that useless piece of junk? Since the headphone didn't have the queue that connect it to the device, it's take more time than normally but I did find it. And I was confronted with another problem: the device is tactile. Seriously? What's is wrong with you to always want to touch everything?? What's about the little dragon who has claws instead of digital fingers, huh????? I can try to slip my claws on the screen as much as I want, the device didn't respond to my attempt. I hear a chortle. I instantly give an edgy look at Pine Tree who was still watching me, an amused smile on his face.

This is so funny to watch me getting desperate on this fucking useless piece of junk?!!? I leave alone the metallic garbage for my next target; the headphone.

Don't take me wrong. I love playing but not when one of your organs decides to eat itself and the other organs next to it.

I catch the headphone, throw them next to me and I place right beside his right ear. I take a long, big breath before casting my most unnerving, loud and annoyed whine, right into his skull. Pine Tree’s smile finally fades away, letting place to an expression between annoying and plead. His eye literally beg me to not do that again when he see I take a second breath. My answer to his request was another loud whine but right after I start it, Pine Tree left his hands in the defeat position saying: “Fine! Fine! You win Bill.”

“What do you want?” He ask nicely while he putting on his elbows but still lying on the ground. I roll my eyes, as if you didn't know… but I still pat on my belly and pointing my mouth, giving him a clear answer.

“So it's already time to eat, hmmm…” while he starts to getting up, I climbed on him, making his shoulders my nest, my throne.

The kitchen is all clean again but in the sink there are still the dishes from this morning. The face of Shooting Star makes me smile again. When she comes to eat, you can see she didn't sleep at all. Of course, my human gets worried about her but it's really worth it! The face she made when she understand that it was me who did it, priceless!

Pine Tree opens the fridge, in order for what kind of dish he'll made.

“Do you want anything in particular?” Although the fridge is well filled and diversified, nothing seems to inspire him. I took Veal sweetbreads, salad and potatoes. Pine Tree looks at them then start to make dinner.

I like this moment, not only because it's more warm but seeing Pine Tree cook is kind of nice. He's really looked like a professional cooker. Some Pride shines in me to know is thanks to me that he became like this. It's did take time for passing the pastas age to this. A really looooong time. Even now, when he made a plate of pasta, I still have trouble eating all of them so much I have eaten.

The days usually goes like that. Just the two of us, without Shooting Star who tried to ship Pine Tree with another meat sack, without his parents who will tried to make him more like a man (what’s that supposed to mean?) and without the other “nuisibles”. Only us.

Normally, the days were spent like that: gently wake up from the aroma of breakfast, eat, being prepared to go to class, make lunch and going to the university if it's during the week, looking out for potential enemies from taking my human away, eat, defending my property, go back home, taking a bath, sleeping while Pine Tree writes his books or do homework, have supper, a little walk in the woods and go back to sleep.

If it's during the weekend it's more like that: gently wake up by the aroma of breakfast, eat, prepared to host his new editor, talking, makes the editor regret being here and makes clear to leave my human alone, finished the business and make the intruder out of my property, have lunch and eat, go to the Mystery Shack for work(more like helping them), enduring the torture and doing some meditation like “what am I doing here?” - “Why there's so many kids in this time of the year? Aren't they supposed to be in school?” - “ Don't you see that's I'm being tortured, Pine Tree?” - “And stop tip me, stupid kids!” - “let's get out before I start to burn down this place or the kids”, earns some snickers from Pine Tree’s family, getting back at them by 1) mess up the marchandises that Shooting Star put in. 2) scare off the tourist during the Stan’s tour and 3) mess up with Sixer’s lab or formulas. Then go for a walk in the wood, go back home, have supper, relaxing while he writes or play with him, sleep and repeat the circle.

That how is usually go. And that's not gonna changes.

“Bill, the company emails me that they'll send a new editor...can you not try to scare him off? I really need some good advice. Also he'll be here at 2pm.” Pine Tree just say like that, like enter a room and leave a bomb behind him, while cleaning the dishes.

Oooookay, then things cannot be perfectly planned but it's okay...whatever the guy, if I hate him at first glance he's not gonna be here really long.

2 pm come quickly between me who try to snap away my meatsack’s phone or computer to see the messages and have more informations about it, and him trying to take my attention away from it by throwing cushions on my face or make me sleepy by his caress. But the doorbell still ring when time has come. And I still don't have any more info about “him”. Well, whatever. That's not gonna stop me to keep Pine Tree for myself.

But something went wrong when he opens the door. I can see it by how quickly tense my human became. I came to see who was he, consumed by curiosity. I instantly regret it.

“Hum...you're Dipper Pines, r-right?”

The person who is standing right in front of us was the same guy who tried to “rescue” my human last night.

“N-Nice to meet you. I'm your new editor, Williams Cipher...please t-take care of me..?” His voice is still the same after these years; hesitant, quiet and shy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
You have to be kidding me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ed-myworlds.tumblr.com/image/154207230060
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!! <3


	4. Wills Day

The boy from last night won't get out of my mind. No matter how hard I try to concentrate on my “work” I simply cannot. Even when I try to sleep, I can't. When people say something to me, they have to repeat themselves. Even though in the end it just made people more peeved than usual, it seemed only Tad was worried about me.

“It's everything's alright? I mean...it's the first time you didn't burst in tears when someone is rude to you…” That's what Tad said this morning. But soon after, they started to speak about Bill and I started cry. It's always a touchy subject for me. Everyone said he's a tyrant and I have the same opinion about him. He…he done...he gets annoyed everytime I cry and he's just… like no. No Will. Just don't think about it. Just forget it. But he's still my brother… but this time, we have no other choice. I-I'm…

…

When I confess to Tad that I miss Bill, he calls me crazy. He might be right. After all Bill has done to me, it's just an normal reaction.

Contrary to all other demons, I hate to hurt people,animals, magical creatures, other demons. I just...can’t feel how they feel. My brother has tried many times to… “correct” my problems, but it always ended without success.

But even that's a small problem. What's upsetting the people around me is the fact that I can cry on any topic, and I can cry for a really long time. When I start to cry, the tears just keep coming and coming, it’s almost like I can't stop them. The only one who has some patience with me is, well, Tad.

Since my brother isn't here anymore, I rely heavily on Tad. I know that's selfish but what am I supposed to do? I lost my brother, the only who “cared” about me and asked me to do things. He's was the reason I lived in until that day. My only light...even though he was...kind of hard to work with…but he's not here anymore… I did know Tad would take good care of me but I sense that I get on his nerves sometimes.

But.

What I'm suppose to do?

I don't know.

And I'm scared of that.

What was good during Bill’s reign is that I didn't have to choose I only had to listen, basically only do the tasks. I didn’t have to question anything. I only took action. Maybe it sounds quite stupid to everyone else, but I honestly found it quite nice.. Yeah, I miss the old times. Because now, when people give me work to do they expect me to do more than what was asked and it's hard for me to actually see what’s good enough for them. When I don't meet their expectations, they react somewhat...violently. They would, of course, not punch me (although they would like to do so) but they always find a way to hurt me with words.

And words to me are much more fatal than any blow.

Words can penetrate into your very core, in your soul.

A proverb say words can heals.

I say they destroy more than they heal.

When I “see” the world now, it's simply incredible.

Not in the sense of amazing but justincredible. It's incredible that the world hasn't exploded by now. It's always intriguing me just how you humans always dodge the worse case in the last second. It's quite admirable but almost useless. What's the point of doing our best for something that will inevitably come? It's like you just try to postpone tomorrow, remaining awake until midnight, when it's already tomorrow. What's the point? Sometimes, humans can be intelligent just like they can be dumb. In that case I'm probably the dumbest of all. After all, I did it again last night. I did try to play the good guy but I got instantly scared. By a girl. Again. Just why am I doing this? For how many times? For how long? I get nothing in return! Why am I still doing this? What am I hoping for? **I get nothing in return!**

 _“Still….thank you for trying to rescue me…”_ his face was a little red but he was sincere. _“but you shouldn't put yourself in danger like that. Then byes and take care of yourself.”_ he said with a final smile, the most gentle and caring one I never seen in my whole life, and the boy with the big hazel eye leave.

Well, sure he slapped me before saying that but even that hit wasn't like all the others. It's was the kind of slap a member of your family will give you when you put yourself in danger. It's was strong and painful but has a good amount of love? I don't especially know what it was… I only have Bill as a family members so I don’t really know.

“Will…”

And the hits Bill gave were definitely not caring.

“Will..?”

But that boy… I sigh to myself.. he was so...gorgeous! With his messy brown hair and with his little rosy nose…

“Will.”

… and his jawline still had some young traits but also had some strong lines, I thought a little beard would look good on him…

**“Williams.”**

...and his eye! Such a beautiful eye! Around his pupil framed a brilliant green which degraded into a dark shine of brown at the end, but, still sparkling with mischief and intelligence and if only I could meet him again…

 **“WILLIAMS CIPHER!!!”** A booming voice screamed into my ear.

“Yes!” I say automatically while I jump out of my seat by surprise. I look around before I set my eye to my deputy’s chef. He looked quite angry, I suppose. I mean...his face was red and I'm pretty sure he wasn't thinking something good since he was looking at me like that.

 **“Just how long do you think you can ignore me while I'm trying to get your attention, Williams!?”** Ask my patron. Was I so lost in my thoughts? I didn't even realize that he called me…  
  
“I'm sorry..,” I look down, bowing my head in shame because of my mistake. How can I.. at this point, be distracted when I am at my job? Just how stupid am I?

He exhaled through his nose. “Whatever...I’ve got a favor to ask to you…” he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

I look at him surprised. A favor? “Um...and that is?” I ask, a little afraid of what it is.

“...Did you knows the author “Tyrone Ritter”?” Some colleagues looked at our direction.

“Well...yes, he's one of the young promised writers that's the company took care of… and?” Just what do you want me to do?

“His last editor won't work with him again and I can't find anybody who wants to do this...so I was wondering if you’d want to take care of this..?” It's sounded more like a plea than a favor.

“...I'm the only one who is vacant for this?” I look at my colleagues but they instantly look back at theirs computers, suddenly submerged into their works.

The chef bit his lower lip and nodded.  
“Fine...I'll do it” I try to smile but I know it's a cracked one. I already have a lot of work to finish but it's seems that I can take more…

“Thank you… I'll send you his manuscript and you’ll have to meet with him face to face at 2pm today. I wish you...good luck!” He gives me the document and then leaves.

...What's happening? Since last night, things became a little easier to live with but, he thanked me?! My chef thanked ME?! And before that he looked at me with pity… I recognized this look. It was definitely pity.

Just what kind of person is “Tyrone Ritter”? I look at the documents in hopes of getting some answers.

His true name is Mason “Dipper” Pines. There was no photo of him. He's 17 years old and lived alone with a pet apparently.

Why would a teenager live by himself at this age? What were the parents thinking? Anyway, his address is -

I read the line again and again.

-he lived on the same street as me.

And not only that! He's in the batiment next to mine!

Was this Axolotl at work?

I rapidly read the rest of the files. He's still studying, taking a literature course, of course. And he's also at the same university that Tad goes to!

Okay, Axolotl is definitely at work here! Excuse me, but I don't see any other explanation.

Apparently, he wrote for the young adults section, more specifically the fantasy type.

I'm habitually a person who loves old books because they more poetic (and more beautiful) than whatever block stories that's the company sells. But my curiosity takes the better of me. I did say that I know who he is but I never read one of his stories.

I start with the forums. The opinion general is pretty good, his writing is dynamic and have some humor like it can’t be serious. He generally wrote short story but he's actually working on a series. And since I'm now responsible for this series to go on I read them first.

A word; submerged.

I was totally submerged by the story. It was so easy to enter the world of the story and live it. And for the principals characters, well, they kind of humorously pathetic. They're summoned to another world for saving it, the classic of adventure/fantasy type stories, but instead doing it especially they just rapidly lurched from one disaster to another. But you easily attach yourself to them. Their hopes, dreams, angsts, backstory, feelings and their decisions made them more real and make the story serious. Not all of the adventurers was developed at this point and there's some unknown corner but that's what makes the suspense.

Without noticing, I read it all up and I read the manuscript for the next book. When I finished the last page, I blinked. Was I ...already done? I sigh and let my back hit the back of my chair. After all that reading I felt a little tired. I was about to take a drink when my neighbor from work reminded me “Don't you have to go somewhere?” She say a little sharper.

I look at her for a second then at the clock. My eyes got a little glassy but I still can see the time: it's 1,45pm.

_Crap._

Instead of taking a drink I took all the necessities for the meeting. The coworker next to me looks happy that I'm late. I smile back at her and thank her despite that. A little glint of guilt shines in her eyes before she focuses back on her work, hiding her feelings. Truly, I don't understand the others…

I go to the bathroom and close the door without pulling the trigger.

And I snap my fingers. The ground starts to spin me on his axes, faster and faster that even a ballerina will be dizzy until a new decor became evident. . I'm now in front of my apartment's door. I go down the stairs and exit the dwelling, meeting the hot air of summer. The sun is in his highest spot of the sky, looking down mercilessly at us.

I enter the next building and search for the mailbox of Mason Pines. Like I expected, the number of the floors he lived and the door number is displayed on the tag. He's on the 5th floor, number 42. I let out gasp.

I climbed the stairs four by four. To my left the numbers were imper so I go to the right. His door was in the very end of the corridor.

It's 1.55pm. I look at the door while my breathing slowly goes back to normal. I remember all the looks I get when I accept this. They were relieved but worried too. As if I risk my life being in this meeting. The thought makes me wonder again what kind of person is this author. In the report, they said nothing about that.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

 _It's okay_. I mentally tell myself.

_This is fine. This is fine. This is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine this is fine._

_You already accepted this work just finish it!_ And I knocked at the door.

The happy sounds subside a little and come to a stop. Footsteps are now approaching and then the door opens.

And truly, I feel like time itself stops when the boy on the other side of the door appeared. Even my mind goes blank. I feel like it's been hours when finally I say: “Hum...you're Dipper Pines, r-right?” Although I wanted to say this instead ‘You're the boy from last night, right?’ I'm still thankful that I managed to speak at all. “N-Nice to meet you. I'm your new editor, Williams Cipher...please t-take care of me..?” And I extend my hand. I hate my voice sometimes. I would like to sound more confident in moments like these.

The boy is tense but he looks almost...suspicious?  
…  
I'm suspicious? Do I look suspicious?

“...Can I see your badge?” He asks me. And he doesn’t go to shake my hand.

I blink and start to search in my bag for my work badge. “Yeah, sure just a-a moment pleas-” It is at this time that one of the seams of my bag breaks and all its content spread out onto the ground, some falling into getting in his apartment too…

My eyes burns. I made a fool of myself in front of this person once but twice! At this point I'm sure I'm beginning to cry again.

“S-s-sorry! I'll pick them up!” My own voice is strangling me, making a caw sound while I go to my knees to pick up my stuff. He stayed silent but soon joined me, picking my stuff, by my side.

After I assemble my papers, I noticed that my badge isn't here. I start to look around desperately. I know that I put it in the bag! How does an object disappear like that?!

The younger boy sighed, “Calm down, Williams. Here, thank you for showing your badge.” He extended his hand, holding my card.

Oh!...it’s fell onto the other side… “But why do you want to see it?” I asked.

“Well...I have a thing for attracting troublesome people and I have to verify if what they say is true…” he offered me an apologetic and shameful smile. I understood what he meant but I'm still shocked. Er...after some thought, not that much… he did get kidnapped just yesterday…

Now that he said that I understand his point of view; you got kidnapped, when you wake up you're still in a car trunks and your ravisher is hitting someone and that same someone is back again at your door front the day after.

Yeah...it's sure seem weird and suspicious.

And I took it at some sort of a miracle! Lord...that's embarrassing!

He's sighed, smiling at me again “Please come in! Tea or coffee?”

“H-hum… tea please…” I trailed after him. I look carefully at his house.

I enter into a small corridor: on my right there a pot for the umbrellas and just above and a little more to the left, there's coat hanger fixed to the wall. On the left there's an old chest of drawers, well, not old “old” but it was made of wood that was kind of surprising to see in the modern day and age, when the industry is more for building things with plastic…  
On the right wall, there's a long mirror and to the left there's pictures. There's also a carpet with flower motifs on it, in the tone of blue, green and red. They’re daisy flowers.  
After the small corridor, the way turns to the left and there’s an open space; the kitchen is connected/opened to the living room and there’s three doors on the right. Just at the end of the apartment, next to the living room, there's a balcony. There's also frames hanging on the walls but if you look closer you will see that not all of them are photos of peoples… There are encouraging and realistic phrases; “ Work hard for your dreams to come true” or “ Life isn't always good but that's what spice it” or the famous “ Stay calm and carry on” or, again, “ Stay calm and drink a Mabel Juice”..?

 _What's a Mabel juice?_ I ask to myself.

“Please, come here Mr. Cipher and take a seat.” He invited me, his arm extended at the light blue couch.

I took a place, I sit down at the front of the TV while he goes back to the kitchen and started making us drinks.

So far I don't see why all the previous editors abandoned him… he seems like a really good person…

Suddenly I feel a bad vibe, someone is looking at me with scornful eyes. It took time for me to find its source.

It's a dragon. The smallest one I’ve seen in my entire life.

As if it's heard my thoughts, it narrowed its eyes, making it face more distasteful as if I hurt it more.

I felt distressed. This wasn't my intention!

Once again, it blows through his nose like a horse does when they’re irritated, still looking/pierced me with his eyes.

Somehow, this look, this gaze makes me nostalgic. It makes me remember Bill…

I finally look closely at it: shiny, golden/yellow, and triangular scales on the outside but black roughed and impenetrable skin that's almost look like a bricks pattern under his jaw to his stomach, it seemed. Its spine is a triangular type and starts on the lower base of its head and goes down all the way to the end of the tail. It’s tail is forked. Its has two mildly long and twisted little zigzag horns, one of its eyes has scar that made its slit-like pupil like an unclean glass, indicating that it's blind while the other eye is impenetrable black, filled with anger, betrayal, and unsuspected intelligence. And finally, the one thing that made me the most uncomfortable and at the same time nostalgic, a black top hat.

I was looking for the bow tie but couldn’t spot it because it lied on its stomach, its forearm crossed in front of it. But I instantly knew it had one but still I have to confirm it as if that'll confirm another thing in me.

Somehow, everything of its looks made me thinks Bill. The way it looked at me, the way it acted as if it owned the place, the way it looked all mighty and prideful. Yeah, deep inside me I'm pretty sure that's how Bill would look like if he was a dragon. Except may be for a one detail: he wouldn’t have been...well, er...that well nourished. Not that too well nourished…

It gave me a look, looking up and down at me like _‘Do you think you look better?’_

.. Have my thoughts always been this disrespectful?

I'm panicking and stressing by this situation.

_I'm sorry! I'm such a bad person! It wasn't my intention to be disrespectful towards you! I'm so sorry little chubby dragon! Ah! No! I'm so sorry again! I didn't mean the thing!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAA! I'M SORRY! I’M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I'M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I'M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I'M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I'M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I'M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I'M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I'M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I'M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I'M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I'M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I'M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SOR-_

“I see that you’ve spotted my pet!” His gentle voice makes me literally jump out of my seat then my arms start moving at full speed in all directions before they stop dead like the beating of my heart, high above my head like a thief caught on a policeman’s flashlight. My face is as white as paper until my heart starts bumping again, this time at full speed, so fast that I did not think it was possible, my face soon became red in embarrassment.

_WHY! WHY MUST I HAVE TO MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF IN FRONT OF THIS PERSON OF ALL OF PEOPLE?!_

This day had started good! Why did it have to turn out this way?!

He was taken aback by my sudden... reaction, before he chuckles gently again, relaxing his whole body once again.

“Hahaha! I'm sorry. Looks like I surprised you while you were in deep thought…” He puts the plate on the coffee table. It's has a cup of coffee with a empty mug but he brings a teapot filled with hot water and a box filled with different types of tea bags.

“Y-Yeah, so deep in thought that I-I didn’t make out what you s-sai-id…”

“I just said that you found my pet!” He gives me a wide happy smile before clapping his hands together “Let's present both of you to each other!”

Huh? He will present me at the dragon as if it's a normal person?

“Williams this is Bill. Bill this is Williams!” He said cheerfully while dread took place in my face.

While I lock my eye with it, without actually looking at it, I started to understand why I feel so nostalgic. The dragon didn't look like Bill for nothing. The dragon looked like Bill because he IS my brother, Bill.

The alarm in my head finally went offswitch was finally on.

When I put my full attention back at him, he's already has a too big, too wide, and too sharp toothy smile with his black, little shining eye, all too knowing. _“Well, well, well, sure took you long enough to recognize me! Isn't it ironic, my dear traitorous brother?”_ Resounded his high pitched voice in my mind.

Oooh crap.

I wince mentally when he starts to manically laugh his ass off inside my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!
> 
> Damn, sure this chapter was long! Hope you like it!^^


	5. A brother's meeting

After an awkward and stressful meeting with the dreamy boy who is Dipper Pines, I have a face a face with my brother. Who’s a dragon now. I would never know that he would take this form. The curse was supposed to make the immortal mortal and change the appearance to do so. But dragons are somewhat on the same level as demons. That mean’s Bill is still as powerful as ever.   
  
When the others will knows they'll be mad at me…   
  
“What are you doing?” Bill asked while I was pacing around. He enters my apartment by the balcony.   
  
“T-trying to get some stresses out”   
  
He hums while he looks around the room with no interests. But I know better: that what he passes as a disinterest is actually a search to get hold of something that he can use (whatever, if it's to threaten, or anything to make the person do what he wants)...   
  
Fortunately, it's only been a month since I took this apartment so there still some unpacked box around the ground.   
  
“Fortunately? Really Will? Do you really think that it's fortunate that we're ‘neighbours’?” Mocked Bill.   
  
That's right. We're somewhat neighbours. Dipper and I live on the same floor while being in separate buildings but our apartments are side by side and so we're neighbours. That's why I gasped when I saw which floor he lives on. I don't answer his question. Because what can I say? Yes and no? Yes because I literally live next to that gentle boy but no because you're with him?   
  
“My! Thanks you! I see that our feelings are reciprocal.” Said Bill with venom. I guess he doesn't like the last part…   
  
He rolls his eyes and says: “Anyway back to the business. Tell me how to get rid of that stupid curse of yours.”   
  
“...Do you plan to repeat this plan of that time?” I ask carefully, trying to change the subject. Bill is pacing around the room taking notes of everything.   
  
“Pffff. Of course.”   
  
“C-can you please not do it?”   
  
“Well if that's not the most stupid request I heard from you… and why I should stop?”   
  
“I-I thought that maybe the curse will teach you a lesson…”   
  
“...a lesson…?” Repeated Bill, incredulously and then smile “Do you want to see what your “lesson” had done to me?”   
  
Before I proceed what he said, the air was suddenly cut off and I can't longer breathe. I brought my hands to my neck to only encounter something scaled and hot, I managed to know what it's that thing and it's his tail that coils my throat. My shoulders sag by a huge weight. My head was flipping backwards by red tiny paws and soon, I meet the black and red angry eyes of my brother.

 

**“What your lesson has done, it has only increased my determination tenfold to free the nightmare realms into this dimension!”** He growls out while his burning whites claws penetrating my cheeks like they're butter, burning them.    
**  
****“Do you really think after what you had done to me I will lead down, defeated?!”** Even though I screamed by the pain he gives me, there was no sound that leaves my throat, his tail doing a good job to make it so as he can tranquilly finish his angry speech.    
**  
** Suddenly his touch became gentle and sweet, doing smooth circles on my damaged cheeks. **“Do you really think that after you steal my immortality, humiliated me by giving me this form and lost my Eye -”** he jabs under my jaw with his claws **“- that I will let go to waste hundreds and hundreds years of planning?”** Smokes leaks out of his mouth while he said the last sentence with a honey laced tone, although his eyes bore me with a deep hate.   
**  
** I'm trembling with fear. Tears are already flowing down my cheeks, burning my wounds even more on their paths. My brother hadn't changed; if anything, he was worse.    
  
And as quickly as he came, he disappeared to only leads and the unique armchair of the room, yellow once again, leaving of me a mess, while trying to catch my breath.   
  
“So I'll ask one last time: how do you dissolve the curse and maybe I'll ignore you for the rest of the Eternity...” He sat down like he owns the place, sniffing his bloodstained claws before he grimaced and clean them on the armrests. “And please don't tell me it's the “love”-thing.”   
  
…   
  
“...no. Seriously? It's really the true “I love you” solution?”   
  
I close my eyes and nod.   
  
“Why I'm not surprised that it's something that cheesy? Well anyway, I got what I wanted.” He leaps down gracefully before he goes to the balcony, climbing the balustrade.   
  
His tiny black wings grows so he can actually fly but before he goes away, he turns to me and says with a big, malicious smile: “Oh! And one last thing, Pine Tree is mine. See you soon, Mister the editor!”    
  
And so he disappears.   
  
I stay on the ground, replied on myself until I got the presence of mind to call Tad.   
  
“Hey Will! It's rare for you to call but right now I don't have the tim-” his voice comes out of my phone but before he can finish his sentence I speak.   
  
“He's back.” I don't know if it's the amount of fear in my voice or how firm that phrase is that makes Tad wary of who I'm speaking of.   
  
“Who's back?” I sense that he already knows who but its me to confirm his fears as well.   
  
“Bill’s back. Please I need your help.” And I crack down, sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! look like Bill is more bitter about his situation than he let's appear...
> 
> See you in the next chapter: Tad Strange, Dipper's new friend !


	6. Tad Strange: Dipper’s new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tad POV where he forgets that Karma is still a b-cht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: grammatical errors coming because I’m an impatient ass.

It's took a hour to free myself of my “siblings” and go. I can't believe it. I can't believe that Bill is back. I did try to figuring out how Williams know but can't. He was a sobbing mess over the phone. It's only when I came to his place I understand that he got a personal “meeting” with Bill. But it was the first time that he mades that many wounds. Generally, he breaks one of his arms or isolated him into a completely darkness for a period of time but he never has done this: there's five tiny burned holes on each cheeks, his gums are also damaged. Other five burning wounds was under of each side of his jaws. There's a red burn, strangulation mark around his neck as well. And let's alone his state of mind! It's took me two hours for him to calm down and another hour so he can say what happened.

It's truly the first time that Bill hurt him that bad...

Guess he didn't take well what's happened to him but still...did was really necessary to hurt his own brother like that?

I don't regret the rebellion even more now.

After what Will said, if I resume is ; the boy that he tried to recuse last time is also the young author that his company has take it under his wing and it's seem that he, the boy, has a dragon pet which is Bill.

Okay...that's a good start. I have to reflect about this later when things calm down a little and I'll investigate.

But for now I have to consolidate Will. If we have to confront Bill again Will have to be ready to do so. After all, in the level power there's only Will who can go against him. As long as he did not put his hand on the Rift or his Eye, that's it…

Making him composed once again and put him to sleep took me two hours. It was already late when I came to his place but now it's past midnight. Fortunately, I already warned my… “family” that I gonna stay at his place for the night.

One thing particular when you have a physical and living body is that you can experience Sleep.

It's such a weird thing! Like, really! Just imagine how weird when your brain reboot itself while you’re asleep. Seeing your memories comes by at fast speed and that not even in order! Something they mixed or fused together! If I’m not conscious of what is happening I might lost some informations here… and for that reason that I don’t like to sleep but this body seriously needs it and it was against exhaustion that’s my eyes closed.

 

* * *

 

 

Being woken up by Will is nice. He will do it so quietly and softly, it’s always pleasant. But being told that you sleep a whole day and you’re late for school just after that nice awakening is not pleasing at all.

And it’s with a freshly grilled French toast in my mouths (thank you Will) and summoning my backpack that I run to the grown up humans établissement of knowledge. Or to put more simply: university.

And of course I have to bump into someone when I enter the main hall.

“Look where you going !” I cry out for this idiot before I continue to run.

“Wait! You dro-“ he call out but it was an empty call. The only detail that I record from this person is a blue pine tree.

I enter the classroom just in time, just before the bell rings. If there’s one thing that I hate is being late, even for this. I don’t really need to be here. Those professors can’t teach me anything new because Bil- I mean an old friend has already taught me all I have to know. His lessons were so fun and always enthralling. Will was also here, help him and has always a gentle, warm and natural smile on his face. Those are so precious memories…

The professor call out my name which brings me back to the present. After signaling my presence I’m back with my thoughts. I can’t keep to remember the past. _“What’s happens in the past stay in the past”_ say some old proverb that I really like to follow if I can. But the return of Will’s brother is difficult to do so. I need a plan. I also need to contact the hench maniacs too but not that early… that would just made everyone panicking which is the last thing I wanted.

First, I must find Bill. It’s preferable that I found him first. But how to do so? Will said that he’s with a human. Maybe I should look for the boy, that’s seem to be a good start. Going to his apartment isn’t a good idea if I want to keep living. If I go directly to it than I must fight and I’m definitely not prepared. Especially if Bill “trained” the human… So confronting those two in a private place is a death match. I have to know if the boy go to any sort of public place.

I picked my phone discretely and texted Will if there any other place I can find the boy with the intention to find Bill.

« ? Didn’t I tell you that he’s in the same university then you?» come the silent reply and the answer surprised me. He is?

«Nope»

«”nope” isn’t a proper reply Tad. So yes, he’s it. I don’t know what your plan is and I understand your intentions but please be careful. He said that Bill accompanied him everywhere most of the time...» the concern the message contained is genuine. Just like his reprimand about my way of speaking…

«Thanks I will.» and I pocket my phone again without being caught.

Well...things seem not that complicated now… I don’t know if I have to worry or not.

So...there’s a human with a golden/yellow dragon in this town. Something rings in my head, telling me that I already heard this somewhere but can put the finger when. Arg! Stupid humans brain who can remember right! I’ll just ask my blonde neighbor of desk. That one looks at me like I was an idiot.

“You meant the ´Princess’ right?” She responded when she sees I was serious.

At the motion of the surname, my eyes widened and slapped my face, not too loud. Of course! How did I forget? There’s a pretty (apparently, I never see him) boy who is always with a small dragon that won’t let anyone approach the human no matter who. Which is that way that everyone surname them as ´The Princess and The Dragon’ because of it.

“Can you show me where he goes to lunchtime?” I ask her. She seems to be really confused by my request as if I really didn’t know anything about some super popular celebrity.

“Y-you don’t know who is Mason Pines?” She ask in return to confirm her suspicions.

I let a sigh “I only heard about him but never see him…you know, I’m a ‘Tad Strange’ I don’t notice that sort of thing.” I explain with a little pun on my name but she didn’t even notice it. I pouted a little:  
nobody does a pun with my name while it’s perfect to make a pun with!

She looks at me with more attention like she wants to crack open my head. She seems to be debating with herself before she sighed and say that I have to rejoin her at the entrance of the cafeteria. I simply nodded.

When the lesson finished I took time to look at her for the first time. Purple long top with black leggings and a pair of beige high boots. She has some sort jewelry belt with a lot of wristlet with a lot of glitter. But the item that catch my attention it’s her beige handbag. That bag is fluffy? Well to be exactly it looks like the wool of a llama which corresponds with the patch in form of the llama on it.

And she disappear of the classroom. I resemble my stuffs in wrack in my bag and go to the library since I have the self learning time until lunch.

Time seems to takes his time at last! I felt like the time is trying to be as long as possible right now. Every time I look at the clock only a minute passed.

When it’s finally the time for lunch I blow up of my chair and run at the cafeteria. Never in my existence I run that fast in a human body. I, of course, wasn’t the first person to arrive at it but I was earlier and I wanted to profit that advantage to takes out my order but I can’t find my students ID which is crucial for the lunch. Without it you can’t even takes a drink! Look like I won’t eat my delicious bread for dinner...

And so I waited for her to show up. When she appeared I lifted my arm and wave at her.

I approach her but before we go anywhere she turn toward me with the look of a policeman who interrogates a criminal.

“What’s do you want from Dipper?” And from the tone she ask she’ll instantly see if I try to play a out a lie.

I think a second before I respond “Well, from him? Nothing special…”

“...what’s do you mean?” Oops...I made her aggressive in addition of being suspicious of me.

“It’s his dragon I want to see.” I finally say the truth.

The answer seems to surprise her but she narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

I clack my tongue in annoyance; her little interrogatory start to gets on my nerves. “Because it’s been… “rude” to one my friend.”

She instantly understands what’s kind of rude I speak and she massage her temples as if an headache bloom in. She murmured something under her breath.

“You have not been sent by one of those crazy girls to him, are you?” She ask one last time.

That question surprised me.

“No… why that question?”

“Oh nothing. Just want to be sure you’re aren’t going to help them to kidnap Dipper. I don’t want Mabel to be mad at me because I involuntarily helped them.” She said while she turn her back and resume to walk with some pride.

“...what…?” Kidnapping him??? The heck???

“Well? Are you coming?” She call out for me and I run up to her.

She led me to the roof top. Which it’s made me perplex because why does she wanted to meet up at the cafeteria if we going to the roof?

“Here” she points at a person who was lead down with something yellow atop of him at the end of the small place. She turns back and start to climb down the stairs but before she disappeared a second time, she looks at me, hesitating but say “Please be careful. I don’t want to hear that you ended up at the hospital because you aren’t smart enough to not mess up with Dipper’s pet.” And it’s on those words that she left.

Although she didn’t need to say that. I know that Bill is not someone to mess up way before her.

I look back at the half-open door. I look more intensely at them and I have to stop a fit of laugh.

When Will said that Bill was a dragon now, I imagine that he gonna be big and a scary one but he’s as big as a cat! And the second reason of my laughter it’s that Bill sure trying his best to digest what’s happened to him; he’s overweight now! And Bill used to mock at the people who is a little roly-poly!

And I fall on the floor still trying to not burst of laughter. I clutch my stomach at the pain to not letting out any laughs. But I let out a snickers. Oh god! That’s too much! The all mighty and beautiful slender demon that is Bill Cipher became a small pudgy dragon! Just how delicious Karma can be?oooh god!

“Is there something that funny, Taddy?” Resonates a high pitched voice in the stairwell.

My fit of ribs instantly stop at the all knowing voice of my mentor. I slowly turn my head at the source. Bill has got the time to come all the way here while I guffaw about his situation. He was sitting and held his head high so he was looking down at me. And at that distance I finally realize my mistake: I paid too much attention to his appearance than to his aura.

  
He has the aura of experimented predator and his eyes have that cold light that a professional killer have. He knows where to hit to kill me instantly at the same time with the body.

A cruel smirk bloom on his face as he taste my fears of him.

“Well? Did Zanthar got your tongue?” And he huffing of laughs at the memories. I used to chase after Zanthar because of her bread shape body until she tried to bite off my tongue. At the fact that Bill used such a good memory to treating me wake me up at my paralyzing fear.

I stand up again, towering him. “The funny part is you, Bill.” I speak with the most assuredly voice I can muster. “I mean, come on! Look at you! The most feared and powerful demon in all the universe is reduced to a plump little dragon? Isn’t it funny?!” At the motion at his new form, his smirk disappear while my confidence come back at full force. “Really, I wonder why I feared you just now...I mean, you look all soft and gentle now! What can you possibly do to me” I shrug off and took off my eyes of him just a second.

But a second was long enough for him. It was long enough for him to climb up on me. It was long enough for him to pin my arms along my side with his tail (I’m pretty sure it wasn’t that long before!), restricting any form of debate from my part. It was long enough for him to put my head back with one of his clawed paws while the others one is pressing against a trick vein on my neck, menacing to cut it on half.

“Hmmm...I wonder. What’s I possibly can do to harm you? Me, how is now imaginably cute and so over sweetly gentle, hum?” He answer with a false tone of musings and gives me one of his cocky smirk, his burning breaths of my ear.  
“And besides...I’m not the only one who changed here! What’s happened to the normal looking white humans? Did you get bored of your taste to pick up that kind of human body? But the most important question is: what’s the reason you paid me a visite~?” He placed his cheek against mine and with the paw, the one he used to put my back, slide to the other side and pressed on it, slamming our cheeks together and reduced my chance to pull my head away from his.  
“Come on...you can tell me all! My dear square _friend_ ~” his voice was so mildly disgusted at the beginning of his phrase until Come the friend part. His valid eye became red while his pupil is a hot hateful white and some blue fire escape from his throat. Although his flames just brush me, it makes my hair curl up under its suffocating heat. And it was only brushed me…

I gloups down the bile that formed in my mouth. “I just wanted to see the human that catch the attention of Will…” that statement isn’t entirely false but I can see that Bill isn’t buying it. “Well, the truth I wanted to be friends with him.” I try again but he gave me a disappointed look.

“I teach you some better lies than this, Taddy…” he’s not longer amused. But he light up right after and smile diabolically at me. “So you wanted to be friend with my human? Well! Let’s get both of you presented! And besides, Pine Tree have to give you back something!” He declared and drag me out of my little hideout. He’s quickly fly toward the body on the floor before he threw me on the floor too, near at the now shocked human and sit down on my back, pinning me down. I don’t remember he was that heavy some time before.

“Bill? What are you doing?! You should treat other beings more respectfully!”

That’s seriously his first reprimand he have to say to Bill?! But I wasn’t at the end of my surprise: Bill _chirped_ in response.

“Come on Bill, let’s the guy stand up.” Seeing that Bill doesn’t move, the boy let’s go a sigh and get up to pick Bill up. Once Bill takes place on his shoulder, the boy offer his hand for me to gets up too. Since I was face on the floor I didn’t see his face and it’s good that way! I don’t really want to know what’s kind of a person Bill keeps company now.

I ignored his hand and stand up on my own and brush some dust of my clothes. My actions makes him uncomfortable and he scratches behind his head.

“Hum...hi? I’m Dipper Pines? I’m sorry that my pet acts that way with you?” He tried again, offering his hand a second time.

I fixed his hand for a moment before to grab it. It will be stupid to turn him into my enemy while I don’t know a thing about him. When our eyes meets a look of recognize pass on his face.

“Wait. You’re Theodore Strange, right?” He ask me with a smile.

I cringed to that name. “I prefer to be called Tad…” I explain weakly.

“Tad Strange…” he repeat with an eyebrow lifted and an amusing smile played on his face but it’s more like he test it on his tongue, getting familiar with it.

“Well Tad, I have something that is yours.” He said before going back at his bag and retrieved a card and a paper bag.

“Wait Wait. How do you know my name?” I asked. Apparently it was the question he was waiting for. He come back at me with the new items.

“That’s because we already meet!” He offer back my ID. “I’m the guy who has to watch where he going.” He adds, still amused.

I realize that he was the guy I bumped this morning and by doing this I drop my card. Embarrassed, I finally see the blue pine tree on his medical eyepatch on his right eye. “Oh.hum. Thank you and sorry.”

“Don’t worry! We all passed by that and I was a little in the middle of your way so…” he scratch the back of his neck.

After some hesitation, his face going between genuine amusement at worrying one while playing with the paper bag, he ask: “Can I say one last thing? Please don’t take it bad…”

“Yep..?”

“Well...you know, you’re a “Tad Strange” for eating only bread for dinner.” He tends the paper bag with a nervous smile but when he sees that I return his smile he relaxed while Bill facepalm in disapproval of his pun.

...I maybe judged him a little too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...here we go!
> 
> It’s a first time that I try to do POV of Tad and I would like to know what you think of it.
> 
> Also, I take the time to annonce that this story gonna be written in Mabel, Bill, Will and Tad POV (and a third person POV too).
> 
> And if you have a question about this AU just say it! I would gladly answer it while trying to not spoil everything ^^
> 
> Well then...see ya soon with the next chapter: Dipper Pines: Tad’s new friend.


	7. Mabel Pines; professional big sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trolololololololololololololol~

I was waiting for Pacifica at our usual coffee shop. The shop is... quite a strange one. Their decor, the names of the drinks, their pastries and even the key chains; even stranger than the Shack! On that Grunkle Stan had to worry but thankfully, the Strange family only wanted to sell coffee and not souvenirs.   
  
But their specialities are that they only have one coffee machine and the rest of the ingredients are homemade. The shop isn’t really popular but when a new customer comes in, they tend to become a regular customer in the following months.   
  
I requested our usual coffee which is Chocoffee with vanilla cream and a chocolate moon for me (it’s just a triple chocolate cookie…) and a kitty cat cappuccino with a summerween (pumpkin) cheesecake for Paci. And I settled in our normal place; in the big and comfy armchairs. I know that Pacifica will be here in a minute or other. As if the fact of thinking about her, she entered the shop. Her eyes instantly led to our spot.   
  
I wave at her energetically. But she only smiles a little for me.    
  
Something isn’t right. She waves back at me generally.    
  
“Hey what’s wrong?” I asked when she finally settled down.   
  
“Well...there’s just a guy who wanted to speak with your brother.” She confesses, relieved to speak about this. I tense at that fact. I hope he wasn’t sent by those crazy fan club girls of Dipper’s… at my face Pacifica tries to ease my worries “Don’t worry! I questioned him if he was connected to them but he’s not.”   
  
“But what did he want then?”   
  
“Bill hurt one of his friends apparently.”   
  
“Heh, that’s surprising. I thought he had already menacing or hurts at least everyone in Gravity Falls…”

 

“I agree but apparently he didn’t…”   
  
“Then how did it go?” I ask but she seems confused by my question. “You-you didn’t watch if everything happened smoothly?” She shook her head sheepishly. I started to hyperventilate but she soon calmed me down.   
  
“Shushushushush, Mabel, it’s alright! We will see soon if everything is ok!”   
  
“How can you know?!”   
  
“Because the guy is a Strange.”   
  
I don’t know how to take the news; it’s good news because we will see soon if everything has gone nicely but if he didn’t come back in one piece...well I don’t want to be excluded from my favorite coffee shop because of my stupid brother’s pet.   
  
“Wait. Which Strange? Tad or Sam?” I ask. The Strange family is a big one: one mother and seven siblings. For the father...well their situation is a bit complicated; basically say, they have 3 fathers but their mother isn’t married to any of them.   
  
So the oldest one is Theodore (he prefers to be called Tad though like his father). Tad is...well, he looks kind of normal despite his good Latino looks. Like his father, he has a strong jaw and a rather sporty body but other than that he inherited all of his mom; black, stubborn curly hairs that he slides back thanks to a tint hair bound, mocha skin with impressive dark blue-purple half-lidded eyes. But despite this Apollon like body, the impression he released is such a normality that’s just wasting his handsome-kid aptitude. Like his father in fact.   
  
The second is Samantha (or Sam and she one year younger than Tad). She’s a pretty girl with dark skin and dark curly brown hair with big almond shaped black eyes but she got the big nose of her father (a different one than Tad). She was followed by some triplet girls as young sisters: Danny, Lily and Holly. All of them are identical replicas, there’s no way to tell them apart! Chestnut hair with dark green eyes. Those twelve years old boyish girls definitely took after their father in side of genetics. They have 5 years difference to Sam.   
  
They are followed by Camélia by two years. She’s the replica of her mom; fussy curly black hairs with the blue sky eyes and chocolate skin. Contrary to the triplets, she takes care of herself and she will be popular with boys in the future.    
Then comes Andrea. The little angel. Blonde chestnut hair and blue eyes. But despite his angelic looks, he seems to be a little jester. Maybe because he’s only 5 years old? Contrary to his sister Camélia, he took after his father in looks.    
  
Anyway, Tad and Sam is at the same university as Dipper and Pacifica. That’s why I asked which of them.

 

“Tad.” Pacifica answered. That news is reassuring to me. I mean, if Bill had to hurt one of the two, Tad won't be a big loss; I mean, in the beauty department. It would be a shame if Samantha had some bruises… not it’s not a pity if it was Tad! It just… make you feel less sorry for him.    
  
“Then everything’s alright.” I let out a sigh, relaxing my body.   
  
“... I wouldn’t say that.” Mumbled out Pacifica in a worrisome manner.   
  
“What do you mean?” How could a normal guy like Tad make Paci so anxious?   
  
“Tad is really popular. He’s in everyone’s group of friends. He also knows about every person in Gravity Falls because he helped them one time and people have a good impression of him. And he managed to be in the little papers of my father too. Basically saying; Tad has a special position in this town.” She explained while passing her finger on the circular top of her mug, a tic that she has when she has a bad feeling.   
  
“...so if Dipper mess with him, he mess with everyone in the town.” I conclude, finally connected all the puzzles pieces. She nodded, confirming my new fears. I can’t take it anymore. What does the universe want from my brother?! Can’t he have a normal life like anyone else?! Well, for starters Bill needs to get away if I want Dipper to live normally but since he finds Bill cute… plus, what’s so adorable about that damn fat dragon? All of my memories of him are so horrible!   
  
We stayed in a heavy and negative silence while our dark thoughts take over our conversation. These last few days had been nerve-wracking: first I had to babysit Bill and Dipper almost got kidnapped, then Bill wrecked the apartment so that Dipper and I had to clean up while he was comfortably sat in his little chair. Plus Stan made me work like a slave that weekend. And now this? Can Dipper give me a break already? All I want is just that my brother experiences love! But with Bill in my way it gets unnecessary difficult.    
  
But what are we gonna do with Tad? There’s only one worst scenario going on in my head. Oh god. What will become of my brother?   
  
The bells of the store tinkle and we look at the people who enter through the door like one same body and our mouths open wide.   
  
Not only had Tad came back in one piece but he’s also accompanied by Dipper and Bill. Those last look around at this new environment with a good amount of curiosity. Tad pointed at a table for Dipper to sit while he takes orders. Although the barista thought that her shift was over, Tad quickly denied it and it was with a pained expression that the barista got back to work.   
  
Meanwhile, Dipper sat between the window and a shelf (who has the brand of coffee that the Strange use and the customer can buy the package) and we, Pacifica and I, sat at the other side of that very shelf. It doesn’t seem that my brother sees us…   
  
We locked eyes and we already know what we need to do; spying the outcomes of his meeting with Tad.   
  
But god… if those two truly became friends, that will be the shittest joke ever. The solution for my brother to make friends is to meet Mister Everyone? Seriously?    
  
But what I fear is how Bill will act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone that has waited the Chapter: Dipper Pines; Tad’s new friend ^^'' but I promise that's the next one!( if I don't change my mind...)
> 
> see ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed ^^!


End file.
